


We'll meet on edges

by Fae



Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Swordfighting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: E' il primo uomo che uccide.





	We'll meet on edges

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata alla fine della 2x04, segue direttamente la scena in cui Lorenzo e Francesco arrivano a Volterra.  
> \- titolo da _My back pages_ di Bob Dylan  
> \- prompt: assistere a qualcosa di orribile (COWT #9, quarta settimana @ LDF)

I cadaveri a terra accanto ai suoi piedi devono essere ancora caldi.

Giacciono tra l'erba alta punteggiata di fiori e di sangue, una distesa macabra che sembra già far loro da tomba; ma il pallore della morte non ha ancora sfigurato del tutto le loro espressioni, ed alcuni paiono solo addormentati, in attesa di un nuovo giorno che non arriverà più.

Francesco non ha altra scelta che fissarli, e attendere. Preferisce non alzare gli occhi, non ancora, fintanto che Giuliano è stretto nell'abbraccio di suo fratello. Ha visto l'ansia divorare il volto di Lorenzo mentre cavalcava al suo fianco, e l'ha vista mutarsi in terrore quando entrambi hanno scorto il fumo della battaglia oltre le mura di Volterra; per questo può immaginare il suo sollievo nell'aver trovato vivo almeno lui, e comprendere quanto ora abbiano bisogno l'uno dell'altro. E' un momento privato, che non si sente in diritto di invadere nemmeno con lo sguardo.

La morte che lo guarda in faccia con gli occhi vitrei di quei cadaveri, del resto, è la giusta punizione per quella strage che porta anche il nome di suo zio scritto sopra.

"Francesco!" chiama la voce accorata di Lorenzo, e allora attendere non gli è più possibile.

In pochi passi li raggiunge in cima alla scalinata, dove Giuliano, nonostante sia lucido e in piedi, sembra fare una fatica enorme nel muovere anche solo un altro passo. Francesco incrocia di sfuggita i suoi occhi, e sente il proprio respiro fermarsi per un attimo al pensiero di quel che devono aver visto; sembrano spenti, vuoti, e stridono più che mai su quel volto sempre così pieno di vita. "E' ferito?" domanda Francesco, cercando lo sguardo di Lorenzo.

"No, grazie a Dio" mormora lui, facendosi scivolare il braccio di Giuliano attorno al collo.

Francesco raccoglie la sua spada e gliela porge, e poi fa la stessa cosa con l'altro. "Ce la faccio" protesta Giuliano con un filo di voce, tentando di scostarsi; ma nel riprendere la salita le gambe lo tradiscono, ed è costretto ad appoggiarsi a Francesco per non rischiare di cadere.

"Non è il momento di essere testardi" lo rimprovera Lorenzo. "Dov'è il resto dell'armata?"

"Più su" indica Giuliano, con un cenno della testa. "All'interno della città."

Procedono per qualche metro in quel silenzio rotto solo dal crepitio dei fuochi, dalle voci lontane dei sopravvissuti. Per un attimo, a Francesco pare di sentire qualcosa che si muove lungo il suo lato della strada; ma non è che un fruscio, uno scricchiolare lieve attutito dal vento e coperto dai loro stessi passi, e si convince di averlo solo immaginato.

Poi, d'un tratto, qualcuno alle loro spalle urla.

E' un rumore quasi bestiale, un gorgogliare roco che non sembra nemmeno poter provenire dalla gola di un uomo; eppure è così, e quando tutti e tre si voltano di scatto uno dei soldati che fino a poco prima giaceva a terra sta correndo verso di loro, caricandoli a testa bassa con la spada dritta davanti a sé. Lorenzo impiega un istante di troppo a sguainare la propria; Giuliano la tiene già in pugno, ma ha i riflessi rallentati dalla stanchezza della battaglia.

Francesco è più rapido di entrambi, e la lama del soldato impatta contro la sua mentre, d'istinto, si para loro davanti.

Non c'è tempo per comprendere perché li stia attaccando, ammesso che una ragione ci sia, né se sia un amico oppure un nemico; ma il suo braccio è malfermo e il suo passo zoppicante, e perde sangue da più parti. A Francesco, nonostante l'impaccio del mantello che ha ancora indosso, bastano pochi colpi per averne ragione: una parata troppo alta e sbilanciata gli scopre quasi completamente l'addome, e la sua spada vi affonda prima ancora di poterlo realizzare. L'uomo crolla a terra ai suoi piedi e resta immobile, e Francesco fa altrettanto, la lama ancora sporca ferma a mezz'aria.

E' il primo uomo che uccide.

Il silenzio che torna a calare su di loro, questa volta, è rotto solo dal battito furioso che gli rimbomba nel petto. Quasi non sente il lieve trambusto che arriva dall'interno della città, causato probabilmente da qualcuno che si è accorto di quella scaramuccia, attirato delle urla e dal clangore; né si accorge dei passi di Giuliano e Lorenzo, alle sue spalle, fino a quando non se li ritrova al fianco.

"Non l'hai ucciso tu" dice Giuliano, facendolo sussultare. La sua voce è grave e stanca, come Francesco non l'ha mai sentita, come se il mondo intero gli pesasse sulle spalle; ma non c'è incertezza nel suo tono, e le sue parole non suonano come una rassicurazione pietosa quanto come un dato di fatto. "Sarebbe morto comunque."

Francesco deglutisce. "Ma è morto sulla mia spada" fa notare, in un sussurro amaro.

Giuliano scuote appena la testa, e tocca il petto dell'uomo con la punta della sua lama. "Combatteva per la sua città" mormora, e Francesco nota solo allora che non si tratta di uno dei mercenari di Montefeltro, ma di un soldato regolare che indossa le insegne di Volterra. "E si stava dissanguando. Gli hai dato una morte più onorevole, e più rapida."

Lorenzo si inginocchia in silenzio accanto al cadavere, e con la mano che trema appena ne chiude gli occhi rimasti aperti. Francesco non riesce a vederlo in viso, ma non si stupirebbe se stesse piangendo; se potesse, ne è certo, Lorenzo farebbe lo stesso con ciascuno di questi morti, e per ciascuno di loro si fermerebbe a dire una preghiera.

"Dovunque sia adesso, probabilmente anche lui ti sta ringraziando" conclude Giuliano, e i suoi occhi cercano quelli di Francesco e vi indugiano per un istante prima di voltarsi e riprendere la strada, ancora poco sicuro sulle gambe ma molto più presente a se stesso.

Il significato di quelle parole si fa strada lentamente nella mente di Francesco, come un'eco lontana che abbia bisogno di ripetersi prima di venire colta nella sua interezza.

Lorenzo, nel mentre, ha il tempo di rialzarsi e rinfoderare la lama, e di appoggiargli quietamente una mano sulla spalla. Francesco si abbandona al calore di quella stretta senza neanche rendersene conto, focalizzando i propri pensieri su qualsiasi cosa sia in grado di tenerlo ancorato alla realtà: la mano di Lorenzo, la pietra viscida di sangue sotto i suoi piedi, l'elsa della spada ancora stretta tra le dita.

"So cosa provi" gli sussurra, e quando Francesco si volta verso di lui sa che non sta mentendo, e che ora c'è un'altra cosa che hanno in comune.

Di colpo ricorda le voci udite il giorno in cui è tornato da Roma, quando stanco per il viaggio si è fermato a rifocillarsi alle porte della città. _Hai sentito del vecchio Piero de' Medici? Parola mia, è un miracolo che abbia riportato a casa la pelle! No, non era solo, altrimenti non sarebbero bastate tutte le schiere celesti a salvargli la vita. C'erano i suoi figli. Li hanno uccisi loro, prima che fosse troppo tardi._ Ricorda di essersi alzato ed aver spronato il cavallo sulla strada di casa, preso dal bisogno improvviso di arrivare più in fretta, di sapere cosa fosse successo e di chi fosse la colpa.

Forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo in quel momento, che le cose stavano per cambiare. Che avrebbe messo la sua voce e la sua spada al servizio dei Medici, ribaltato la sorte in loro favore, mentito per loro all'uomo che l'ha cresciuto. Che avrebbe salvato le loro vite invece di spezzarle.

"Grazie, Francesco. Grazie. Non lo dimenticheremo."

E' il primo uomo che uccide, e lo ha ucciso per loro.

**Author's Note:**

> \- LOOK AT MY OT3 SLAYINGGGGG LOOK AT THEMMMMMMM *piange* Ho molti sentimenti sul fatto che Volterra sia stata la prima e ultima volta in cui hanno canonicamente fatto cose e salvato gente tutti e tre insieme o quasi? Sì, ne ho. Ho anche molti sentimenti sul fatto che _davvero_ Francesco abbassa lo sguardo mentre Lorenzo abbraccia Giuliano, perchè nonostante Jacopo è venuto su come si deve e ha la delicatezza di non fare il guardone durante i momenti ~~incest~~ fraterni altrui. Ho anche molti sentimenti sul fatto che nel pilot le due cose di cui Francesco si preoccupa appena rientrato da Roma sono 1) andare a bere con Guglielmo e 2) COME STANNO LORENZO E GIULIANO COSA GLI E' SUCCESSO SIAMO STATI NOI OR??? (okay, non davvero, ma quasi). Ho così tanti sentimenti che chiaramente non so dove metterli, ed ecco perchè ci scrivo cose.  
> \- non ricordo se canonicamente Francesco sia mai stato in guerra, se abbia già ucciso gente, se eccetera eccetera; mi ricordo solo che durante il torneo della 2x02 Lorenzo dice che l'anno prima aveva vinto lui, e anche solo per stato sociale e per educazione ricevuta immagino che quantomeno se la cavi come spadaccino. Ma comunque 1) il soldato è un povero moribondo che mena fendenti a caso, quindi non serve un pro per batterlo, 2) l'intero punto di questa storia è che volevo che uccidesse per la prima volta per Lorenzo e Giuliano, per cui guardate quanto non me ne frega del canon /o/


End file.
